X-Men Brotherhood: Kaiju of Chernobyl
by Violetlight
Summary: The Fukushima disaster is even worse in the Marvel Universe, as it awakens the X-Gene of Dr. Gendo Ayanami, a nuclear physicist in his fifties, who transforms into a giant, radiation-absorbing monster. Now Armour must help Kaiju choose his future - as both a student and teacher at Xavier's, or as the key to Magneto's latest plan for a mutant homeland.
1. Chapter 1 - Fitting In

**X-Men Brotherhood: Kaiju of Chernobyl**

Disclaimer: The X-Men and all related characters are the property of Marvel comics. I am just borrowing them for entertainment purposes only.

Author's Note: My take on the Marvel universe uses a kind of mix up of various X-Men continualities. Basically, I'm treating the three 2000s series (Evolution, Wolverine and the X-Men and the X-Men Anime) like they were all part of the same continuality, with a few details changed here and there when necessary, with Xaiver's, Magneto's and Mystique's past being taken from First Class and Days of Future Past, and some ideas taken from the pre-M-Day comics, like the various training squads at the school. Hey, I bet it still makes more sense than the comics, and it's no different from the pros rewriting Marvel history every few years. Everything will become clear as the story progresses. This story is, unfortunately, not related to my previous take on Marvel, "Changes". Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 1: Fitting in

The Xavier School for Gifted Youngsters, may not have been the most ordinary school in the world, but to Hisako Ichiki, it did not seem all that different today than her old high school back in Japan. Yes, it was definitely fancier than any Japanese public school, being a converted family mansion – a huge American one at that – and yes, the students' uniforms were not exactly sailor fuku. Most people would not describe the student body as "normal" either, or the faculty for that matter, as Dr. McCoy supervised the cafeteria that sunny spring Friday morning. To those who could see past the blue fur, the wings, the skins that were literally all the colours of the rainbow, the room was full of ordinary teenagers. Mutant teenagers, but ordinary in the ways that really mattered.

Hisako tried to ignore her fellow students as she ate her cereal and attempted to get in some early morning study before classes began for the day - her first one that morning was Wagner-Sensei's drama class, and she so wanted to beat out Surge for the part of Cassius in the upcoming school production of _Julius Caesar_, especially since hearing about Pixie's costume ideas for the play. English just on its own was difficult enough, but Shakespeare's ancient dialect – if she could master that, she could master anything.

"The fault, dear Brutus, is not in our stars, but in ourselves, that we are underlings …" she read, not quite realizing she was reading out loud, until she heard snickers from a nearby table. The Hellions, as usual, their noise causing the New Mutants to glare in their direction from across the caf. Of course, her own squadmates, the Paladins, had not yet crawled out of bed. She seemed to be the only early riser among their group, something that earned her not unwarranted, but nonetheless unwanted attention from their teacher, Pryde-Sensei.

"Brutus and Caesar: what should be in that Caesar? Why should that name be sounded more?" At least Dr. McCoy appreciated her studies.

"Write them together, yours is as fair a name. Sound them it doth become the mouth as well – Good morning, Sensei" Hisako answered. Whatever her classmates thought about it, teachers deserved to be treated with respect, especially after all she had been through with Beast and his team of X-Men against the U-Men back home.

"Good morning, Hisako. Ah, _Julius Caesar_, a very interesting play, and from the rumours around the school of the possible costume choices, one I am very much looking forward to."

"I did not know you liked Shakespeare, Sensei," Hisako said, quickly checking to see that yes, her chemistry notes were organized for Dr. McCoy's class later that day.

The vaguely feline-looking teacher smiled. "As much as I appreciate the sciences, I find that the arts are equally important. Great art, especially works like the Bard's, are what help to make us truly human."

"Some of my classmates would debate whether that was a good thing, Sensei." The words were out of her mouth before Hisako realized what she had said. She hoped Dr. McCoy did not see her look in the Hellions' direction – she had no desire to further alienate herself with her classmates. Really, to be an outcast in_ this_ school took something special.

If Beast noticed, he did not indicate so. "And that is one of the reasons why at least one art or humanities course is required per semester for every student. Good luck at your audition, Hisako, and if you need any help with the lines, do not hesitate to ask me. I know about more poetry than just the periodic table."

"Thank you, Sensei." Hisako rose, gave the teacher a slight bow, and packed up her books, marking the page in her Shakespeare text carefully – Act I, scene II. She was about to leave, when the tv screen up by the ceiling, ever changed to the 24-hour news channel caught her eye. Well, it was always news, except for that one time right after her arrival, when several students thought it would have been fun to broadcast their latest Assassin's Creed hack to the school – yellow spandex did _not_ belong in Renaissance Italy! A video game was definitely _not_ what was on the screen right now, though Hisako wished it was.

She had always known it would happen some day – they had drills for it in school, just like how Americans had fire and tornado drills. But to see the raging, debris-filled waters oozing relentlessly over familiar landscapes – her parents lived further inland, away from the coasts, but still … that disaster zone … that was her home.

She lost track of time as she stared at the images, listened to the newscasters' voices describe what was happening in such a cold, dry way that contrasted so strangely with what she was feeling.

She felt the furry hand on her shoulder. "Hisako, I'm so sorry …"

Then the newscast changed. As if the earthquake and tsunami were not bad enough, now they were saying something about a power plant, a meltdown. It was impossible to not think of her grandfather's stories – of the silhouettes still burned onto walls in his old city, the pain in his eyes as he told his young granddaughter of that unmistakable cloud, of just why her people were so eager to do whatever it took to avoid war, even seventy years later.

"Not again …" Had Japan not already suffered enough nuclear disasters? Hisako's eyes fell.

The newscaster's voice changing from professional droning to a surprised yelp caught her renewed attention, but the new scenes did not make any sense. A loud, familiar roar sounded, as a giant red lizard rampaged across the screen, kicking a car out of the way like it was a toy.

"Which one of you changed the channel? It is not funny!" Hisako glared at her classmates accusingly.

"Wasn't me!" Hellion said, with Rockslide pointing at the New Mutants.

"Armour …" Prodigy began. "Nobody's touched the tv."

"What! You expect me to believe that baka …" Hisako started, but gasped as she noticed something. The coolant towers in the background as the monster dominated the screen – they were the same from the footage of the power plant just a few minutes ago.

The channel had not been changed. This _was_ the news.

On top of everything else, Japan was under attack from a kaiju.


	2. Chapter 2 - An Informative Journey

**X-Men Brotherhood: Kaiju of Chernobyl**

by Violetlight

Author's Note: Mandatory info-dump chapter (thank you, TV Tropes)! Learn a little more about our resident monster, about Charles Xavier's opinions on the whole thing, and his tea preference. To Anon, thanks for telling me about Deadpool's Kaiju adventures. To be honest, it's not really that surprising that Marvel has featured them in the past. Hey, they've done nearly everything. Still, I hope you enjoy my Kaiju.

* * *

Chapter 2: An Informative Journey

"Heh, haven't been here in a while, Chuck," Logan sniffed the air as he and Xavier left the Blackbird, parked in the middle of the prison's courtyard. "Smells the same, I think."

"I'll have to take your word for it, Logan." Xavier said, as he nodded in acknowledgement towards their apparent host, a middle-aged mustached man in a three-piece suit, which contrasted with the surrounding guards' uniforms.

"Welcome to Japan, Xavier-Sensei," the man said with a bow, in formal, textbook English. "I am Yagami Soichiro, chief inspector for S.H.I.E.L.D's Japanese division -"

"Great, why am I not surprised that S.H.I.E.L.D's stickin' their dirty noses into _this_ business." Logan interrupted.

"Logan, now is not the time," Xavier said. "I wish we could have met under better circumstances, Yagami-San. However, I am honoured that you decided to call me about this matter."

"As soon as Dr. Ayanami's blood tested positive for the X-Gene, it was the only logical thing to do, regardless of Agent Fury's opinion on the matter," Yagami replied.

"So what can you tell me about Dr. Ayanami?" Xavier asked.

"From what I have learned about you, you hardly need to ask."

"Ah, so you've done your homework. You should know, then, that I prefer to not use my powers in that way."

"Of course, Xavier-Sensei," Yagami said, with a slight smile that seemed, to Xavier, to confirm that yes, Yagami was testing him. Yagami opened the file folder he carried under his arm, and read as they walked (wheeled, in Xavier's case) inside, down a stark, utilitarian hallway, that probably led to the holding cells. "Dr. Gendo Ayanami; 53 years old. He completed all three of his degrees at Tokyo University, and has served as a nuclear physicist for 26 years, 15 of those at Fukushima. From all accounts, he is a humble man whose job is his life. He never married, and has no surviving family. He has no criminal record, and even his academic achievements seem average for his field." Yagami closed the file, "but these are just words. I have dealt with real criminals for most of my career, and S.H.I.E.L.D. has plenty of experience with the worst this world – and several others – has to offer. Ayanami-Sensei is not like that. He is _not_ a criminal, not even a troublemaker. He says feels nothing but remorse for what happened at the plant, and I believe him."

Xavier nodded. "I reviewed the security footage you sent me on the way here, Yagami-San, but please, tell me in your own words what happened."

Yagami sighed. "In any other circumstances, he would be considered a hero. He stayed behind to make sure all the workers in the plant evacuated before he left, and suffered what should have been a lethal dose of radiation before the last security bunker dropped in his department. That is where the trouble started."

"I've seen the footage too," Logan said. "He just started growing, and growing, turnin' all red and scaly, 'til the camera blew."

"And the news captured most of the rest," Yagami confirmed. "I must say, I did not believe it when I first saw it. I thought somebody had played a sick prank."

"One of our younger students thought so as well, according to my chemistry teacher at the school," Xavier said. "She is a recent exchange student -"

"Hisako Ichiki," Yagami finished. "Like you said, I have done my homework. I am relieved that her family was not affected by the tsunami. The main point is, Ayanami-Sensei is a mutant, one with a dangerous power, but who is not, in my opinion as an officer of the law, a dangerous man. You and your … teachers, have dealt with some of the most volatile cases in S.H.I.E.L.D.'s files, some with unbelievable success."

As Yagami finished that last sentence, a few images stood out in his mind so clearly that Xavier could not help but to see them. File photos of Remy, of Warren after his transformation into Archangel, and, especially of Anna – of Rogue. Yagami had a grunging respect for the way she had, as a young teenage member of the Brotherhood of Mutants, almost single-handedly defeated a team of Avengers. The way Rogue had become as well-adjusted as she did – admittedly still with some difficulties to overcome - spoke more of her own determination than his mentoring, in Xavier's opinion. He had to admit, however, that the influence of her foster mother was doubtless a factor in that stubbornness. At the thought of his adopted sister, Xavier sighed. That was something he did not want to think about at the moment.

At Xavier's verbal hesitation, Yagami stopped walking . "Xavier-sensei, I must now ask you: Truthfully, do you believe you can help this man?"

Xavier sighed. "It is unusual, though not unheard of, for the X-Gene to manifest itself so late in a person's life, and teaching him will require a different technique than what I use for the majority of my students. However, if Dr. Ayanami is the way you say he is, yes, I can believe I can help him, providing that he wishes to be helped."

"I believe that he will accept your off -" Yagami was interrupted by one of his guards running towards the group, yelling in Japanese at his commander and obviously quite panicked. Xavier felt Logan tense behind him, and he had to strain to pick out what exactly the guard was thinking, though he got a sinking feeling with the first translated thought he was able to pull out of the scramble. _The bars! _

Yagami broke into a run down the remainder of the hallway, with Logan following, and Xavier putting his wheelchair into its fastest setting, though it did not take his powers to know that was futile. Sure enough, the barred window in the cell had been torn completely away, and a large chunk of the steel-reinforced concrete wall had gone with it. Dr. Ayanami, was, of course, nowhere to be found. Xavier placed his hand over his forehead, a headache already starting.

Logan sniffed, and confirmed what Xavier already suspected. "Yer frenemy's paid a visit, Chuck."

"Erik, what have you done now?" Xavier groaned to himself.

After a quick conversation with a man in a lab coat, Yagami ran a hand though his greying hair as he turned back towards his guests. "Xavier-Sensei, there is something else you should know."

"I know who took him."

"Obviously. What I meant is what was just reported to me. Fukushima is apparently completely radiation-free."

It took a moment for the significance of Yagami's report to sink in. Logan, however, beat him to the expected "What?"

"There is no residual radiation at Fukushima, after a level 7 meltdown. The area should not be habitable another few hundred years at the least, yet the radiation levels there are actually less than the remainder at Hiroshima and Nagasaki. Less than the normal background radiation levels in Tokyo, in fact."

"Could you please email me the reports, Yagami-San?" Xavier asked, as he turned his wheelchair around back down the hallway. There was little else he could do here, and no doubt, what the report held was something Magneto already knew.

* * *

After a very long flight back to Westchester County, New York, Charles Xavier wanted nothing more than to be alone in his office, to relax for a little while, get caught up on his never-ending pile of paperwork, and perhaps have a cup of his favourite earl grey tea. However, as much as he _wished_ he could be surprised by what greeted him in his office, Xavier really was not.

Across his desk, spelled out in paper clips bent into perfect cursive writing, was a not-so-unexpected message: _Meet me at the park. Tomorrow. 2 pm._

To any of his X-Men, knowing that one of their most dangerous enemies had been close enough to the school to leave such an intricate message would have pushed them into a panic. However, the only thing going through Charles Xavier's mind at that moment was, _really, Erik? Would it kill you to pick up the bloody phone sometimes? _


End file.
